hulk_comic_crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Hulk: Arkham Tortures
Plot Shortly before Arkham City's opening, Hulk is found surrounded by TYGER guards in a trap set up by Strange designed to capture him. Fortunately Hulk receives help from Catwoman, who has infiltrated the city, and rescues him using a prisoner convoy vehicle she had intercepted from a TYGER guard that was transferring Poison Ivy from Arkham Asylum to Arkham City. Catwoman informs Hulk that she had made an uneasy alliance with Ivy to which Hulk tells her that she shouldn't be playing such a dangerous game with someone as manipulative as Ivy. As Strange's grip tightened and the gates of Arkham City slammed shut on Gotham criminals, only four were left at large; Two-Face, Catwoman, Hulk and Deathstroke. Catwoman sat in her apartment, debating whether to flee, when her phone rang. On the other end: the unmistakable voice of Two-Face. "Sorry, Kitty-Cat, but one of us had to go down." Suddenly, TYGER guards were at her door. Fleeing, Catwoman fought her way through guard after guard to the safety of a nearby roof. She could only watch as the guards ransacked her apartment until they found her safe. She readied her claws, but a shadowy figure appeared behind her and held a hand over her mouth until she passed out. Catwoman came to in the abandoned Monarch Theatre at Arkham City, having been brought there by Hulk. She angrily told him that he should not have gotten involved. Hulk told her to give up on her loot and leave town before she gets herself killed. Undeterred, she asked how Hulk knows so much about Arkham City. He explained that he had found a secret room in Quincy Sharp's office back at Arkham Asylum, filled with detailed plans for the new prison. Catwoman thanked him and walked out of the theatre. Hulk ran after her, but it was too late. Catwoman had disappeared...and Hulk had an idea where she was heading. Two-Face was already in the warden's office in Arkham Asylum, photographing the plans to the secret vault inside Arkham City. As Catwoman burst into the room, Two-Face laughed as he tossed the originals into the fire. Furious, she pinned him to the ground, grabbed the camera and ran. With seemingly no escape for either of them and TYGER guards alerted and closing in fast, Catwoman was suddenly pulled to safety by Hulk, leaving Two-Face to be captured. As Catwoman ascended, she opened the camera to reveal her prize only to find the memory card had vanished, She looked down on Two-Face who was showing her the card, before calmly swallowing it. Furious, Catwoman apologized to Hulk before she sliced his arm to get free and plummeted to the ground, only to be surrounded by TYGER guards. She was arrested and taken to Arkham City, along with Two-Face. After Hulk interfered with Two-Face's trial against the Joker, he met with Catwoman on the rooftops of Park Row, where she commented that she hoped never to end up in a courtroom again. Catwoman decides to break into Hugo Strange's office to retrieved her loot that was confiscated upon her arrest. TYGER guards capture her and bring her before Strange, where he conducts a psychological interview with her as a means to discover more about her criminal motives and her relationship with Hulk. Catwoman at first refuses to answer his question until he threatened her by revealing he has got a TYGER agent who has Holly Robinson in his sights, awaiting orders from Strange to kill her if necessary. Catwoman proceeds to answer his questions and in return Hugo reveals that the location of the Confiscated Goods Vault plans is in Two-Face's vault in his former campaigning office used when he was running for District Attorney of Gotham City. As Catwoman heads towards the vault to recover her loot, she is shot in the neck with a dart and passes out. She wakes up, hanging from the ceiling in a shower by her wrists, with a strange woman standing in front of her. She asks Catwoman a question that she doesn't know the answer to, and strips her naked. Catwoman teases the two should have bondage sex, but the woman is not amused by her attempts of seduction and starts tickling her. Hulk learns of Catwoman's "disappearance" by Poison Ivy, who warns her not to hurt Catwoman, as he cares for her a lot. Ivy suggests that he's in love with her, but he denies any such connection. Before Hulk can leave, Ivy seduces him and he reluctantly kisses her, revealing that he's immune to her poisonous kiss, much to their surprise.